


☄ If Skull was... Dovahkiin

by Firehedgehog



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Behold the DragonBorn!





	☄ If Skull was... Dovahkiin

He dreamed of dragons, fierce beings of scales and fire, if frost and shadows.

Of rocky hills and rolling plains, and desolate desserts and Artic landscapes.

Then the jolting movements of a wagon, and the leathery scent of horses.

The Dragons he didn’t know where his mind came from, maybe too many fantasy books before the amnesia.

Probably from the same place of the dreams of huge buildings where robed people learned magic, of the crisp pages below his hands words shimmering with power.

Skull would admit to looking for the places in his dreams, minus the fantasy aspects.

He found some places near, but nothing quiet right.

But he did find out he could fish, ride a horse, blacksmith like a master, leather craft.. you’d swear he lived in the wrong time. Oh, and fight with multiple of weapons minus modern weapons.

So he could only dream, wondering of one day he’d dream of more of his past.

But he really wished he knew what the weird word ‘fus ro dah’ he heard in his sleep meant... maybe it was time to ask Verde or Viper?

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_
> 
> Darn you elder scrolls!
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
